Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for creating integral glass and metal parts.
Description of the Related Art
During the manufacture of electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital music players, and handheld computing devices, transparent components are often held within housings or the like. By way of example, many electronic devices have displays that include glass or plastic windows which are held by a metal housing. Typically, a metal frame or housing is formed, and a glass component or a plastic component is inserted into the formed frame or housing.
In order to properly secure a metal frame and a glass component together, the tolerances associated with the fit between the metal frame and the glass component must be strictly maintained. That is, the tolerance matches between the metal frame and the glass component are maintained such that the glass component may be inserted into the metal frame and held in place. An overall assembly that includes a metal frame and a glass component inserted therein may be held together by a press fit, using adhesive materials, and/or using mechanical structures such as screws. If the tolerance matches between the metal frame and the glass component are not strictly maintained, the integrity of the overall assembly may be compromised. For relatively small assemblies, maintaining critical tolerances between metal frames and glass components such that tolerance mismatches are unlikely to occur may be difficult.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and an apparatus which allows for the tolerances associated with a metal frame and a glass component, or a metal frame and a plastic component, to be substantially relaxed.